Break Away
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Un sueño que desencadena viejos recuerdos. El deseo de ser libre ¿Finalmente se cumplio?


Hola mis queridos lectores, acá traigo mi primer sonfic. Es que me compre un Cd y escuchando el tema no pude evitar imaginar a mi arma favorita en esa situación. La canción es Break Away y es de Kelly Clarkson. También que este en época de exámenes me inspira más. Debe ser el deseo inconsciente de no querer estudiar.

Espero que lo disfruten

**Personaje Principal**: Soul con mención del Maka/Soul

**Disclaimer**: Ni Soul Eater ni la música mencionada me pertenecen, solo la trama surgida de mi perturbado cerebro.

**Break ****Away**

La oscuridad llenaba toda la habitación. Parecía un denso mar de sombras. De pronto, una luz ilumina un punto del lugar, permitiendo ver un piano negro. De ese instrumento empieza a salir una bella melodía.

El responsable de la música es un chico, no mayor de 11 años que ejecuta su melodía con los ojos cerrados por el placer de abandonarse a hacer música. El chico tiene el pelo blanco y cuando abre los ojos, deja ver un rojo intenso. Toda su figura denota paz y armonía, sabiéndose feliz por la música que está creando.

De la nada, las sombras que lo rodean toman una forma amorfa, imitando las siluetas de personas, con los ojos rojos brillantes y rebosantes de maldad. Se acercan al joven pianista, sin que este se percate, con gestos amenazadores y palabras crueles.

El joven se da vuelta al escuchar esas voces cargadas de veneno y el miedo aparece deteniendo su interpretación. Los mira con horror escuchando de esas lenguas viperinas frases maliciosas como:

-_"Esa música no es más que basura"; "Nunca servirás para tocar el piano" "No eres digno de estar en esta familia"_

Las sombras se van acercando cada vez hasta que se tragan al joven, llevándolo en su mar de oscuridad.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-¡No!-grita Soul, levantándose de la cama, con la cara sudada y su respiración agitada.

Le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Mirando alrededor confundido, paso su mano por su rostro en un intento de tranquilizarse. Decide levantarse de la cama para poder ir por un vaso de agua pero siente que algo lo detiene. Gira para ver qué es y sonríe un poco.

Ahí en la cama, a su lado esta su querida novia, tirando de la parte de arriba de su piyama, impidiéndole su propósito. Agarra su mano para liberarse al tiempo que le da un beso en la frente. Ella solo sonríe dormida y se da la vuelta.

El sale de la cama y de la habitación, con rumbo a la cocina como meta para conseguir el dichoso vaso de agua.

Ya logrado su objetivo se sienta en el sofá de la sala para pensar en el sueño que acaba de tener.

-Rayos-dijo-Y yo que pensaba que esas cosas estaban olvidadas.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Afuera estaba lloviendo y los rayos y truenos iluminaban la noche. Levantándose, se dirigió a la ventana para poder ver como las gotas caían.

Se detuvo ante el cristal y fijo su roja mirada en el horizonte. Mirando la tormenta que se desarrollaba afuera no pudo evitar una sonrisa por los recuerdos que lo invadían. Recuerdos que involucraban a su dormida novia en una noche similar.

Donde hicieron de todo menos dormir.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que antes la lluvia le traía dolorosos recuerdos, de una época de su vida que prefería olvidar. Una época anterior a Maka, al Shibusen y a sus amigos.

Una época llena de su familia y la música.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¡-VETE A TU HABITACION HASTA QUE APRENDAS A TOCAR COMO SE DEBE!- gritaba un hombre de pelo hablando y ojos rojos a un chico que parecía un calco suyo.

El chico solo miro con odio a su padre y sin decir una palabra se dirigió a su habitación, apretando con fuerza los dientes para evitar que las lagrimas se escapen de sus ojos.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta y la azoto a cerrarla. Miro con ojos nublados su entorno y se fue hasta su ventana.

Apretó más fuerte sus dientes. No les daría el gusto de que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. El era un tipo fuerte, especialmente el era cool.

Estaba lloviendo y ver las gotas caer siempre lo tranquilizaba. Odiaba las malditas practicas de música porque siempre eran igual.

El tocaba una melodía que acaba de componer para intentar complacer a su padre. Cosa que nunca pasaba. Su padre entonces le reclamaba el no ser tan bueno como su hermano y no ser digno de pertenecer a su familia. Es cuando él se enojaba y gritaba cosas como que odiaba todo lo relacionado con ello y que el tocaría como se le antojara.

Todo terminaba con una pelea entre él y su padre que lo castiga mandándole a su habitación bajo mil amenazas que desaparecerían al día siguiente.

Hasta que la rutina volviera a empezar.

Y ahora el estaba ahí, mirando la lluvia caer.

No es que odiara tocar el piano, sino que odiaba que tuviera que hacerlo según el estilo de otras personas. El quería ser libre para vivir la vida a su estilo, según sus propias reglas. Pero sobre todo quería ser libre para cumplir su sueño.

Ser una Death Scythe. Hacía poco había descubierto que la sangre de arma corría por sus venas y quería poder explotar ese lado de el que le salía mejor que la música.

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when would fall dawn**_

_**I just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming**__** of**__** could be**_

Pero su familia no lo entendía. Esa casa en donde creía parecía un mundo aparte como un pequeño pueblo, en el que todo giraba alrededor de la música. Ya que no contaba con el apoyo de gente, lo único que podía hacer era mirar la lluvia caer y soñar con un mundo que podría ser.

_**And if **__**I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

Nunca se considero un tipo religioso pero en esos momentos, rezaba para que toda esa situación se terminara. Solo quería que lo dejaran en paz y que tomaran en cuenta sus decisiones, que las aceptaran y lo apoyaran.

Como cualquier familia haría.

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me.**_

_**Wanted to belong here **_

_**But something fell so wrong here.**_

Pero parecería que su familia no escuchaba. O simplemente no quería escuchar. Querían que el pertenecía al mismo mundo que ellos. Que sus ojos miren hacia dentro, hacia el piano. No que vieran afuera, a un mundo de luchas, de almas por cazar. Ellos querían que el simplemente encaje con ellos.

Por eso, a pesar de querer tanto a su hermano, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia por que el sí que encajaba en ese mundo de una manera que él no podía.

Pero lo intento. Por Shinigami-sama que lo intento. Pero, adentro del él, sentía que ese no era su mundo. Que su destino estaba más allá de esas paredes. En ese mundo que su familia no quería que viera.

Ese mundo que el tanto anhelaba. Donde él quería volar.

_**Ill spread m**__**y wings**_

_**And learn how to fly**_

_**Id what every it takes**_

_**Until I touché the sky **_

Se acerco mas al vidrio que lo separaba de la llovía y miro fijamente un punto en el horizonte. El no se rendiría, siempre seguiría mirando al frente, como el chico cool que era. No dejaría que nadie le quite su sueño de ser Death Scythe.

Su sonrisa torcida que resaltaba sus puntiagudos dientes apareció. En ese momento su mente estaba absorta en imaginar cómo sería su vida una vez que consiguiera permiso para ir a estudiar al Shibusen.

Si era necesario, el se escaparía. Porque él deseaba alejarse de todo este ambiente que lo rodeaba. Tan sobrio, tan estricto. Tan poco cool a sus ojos. Estaba decidido a dejarlo atrás, el cambiaria su situación, se arriesgaría.

Seria libre.

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break**__** away**___

Se rio de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan cursi? Pero es que la situación era desesperante. Tanto que hasta sus pensamientos se estaban convirtiendo en un nido de cursilerías.

Frotándose los ojos con la manga de su campera, para alejar cualquier rastro de humedad, se despego de la ventana y se sentó en su cama a la espera de que la última parte de la rutina se cumpliera.

Todavía faltaba la visita de él. De la única persona que creía en el. Ya sea como músico o como arma. Espero sentado hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió un poco, dejando ver una cabeza con cabellos blancos y ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Iguales a los de su padre y al resto de su familia. Pero a la vez eran distintos. Porque había comprensión en ellos, apoyo y todos los sentimientos que el necesitaba.

Como deseaba que esa mirada estuviera en los ojos de toda su familia. Pero solo estaba en los de él.

Ahí estaba su hermano, la única persona que lo entendía un poco. Se acerco hasta sentarse al lado suyo, en silencio. Sabiendo que las palabras estaban de demás, solo se quedaron quietos en silencio, viendo la lluvia que caía.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una mano que toca su hombro lo saco de su ensoñación. Mira a su alrededor, la silueta de Maka se dibuja en esa oscuridad. Ve como su rostro se encuentra teñido por la preocupación por lo que intenta tranquilizarla con una sonrisa.

-Solo fue una pesadilla-sabe que es inútil mentirle.

Agarra la mano que está en su hombro y la jala para dirigirse al sofá donde se acomodan para mirar la lluvia caer.

Ella entre sus brazos, el apoya su mejilla en el cabello de ella mientras acaricia sus brazos. A Maka no le importa que sean las tres de la mañana, que llueva ni su miedo a las tormentas.

Solo importa que él la necesita.

-¿Me dirás de que fue el sueño?- le pregunta con vos suave.

-Son sobre cosas de mi vida anterior- le dice indiferente.

-¿Vida anterior? ¿Acaso te moriste y nunca me contaste?-intenta bromear así capaz le cuente mas. Sabe que es inútil presionar.

-Es sobre mi vida antes de Shibusen y ti. Algún día te lo contare. –le promete, no se siente listo para dar a conocer esa parte de su vida.

Ella solo asiente se queda, igual que él, en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía a la par que miran la lluvia.

Lentamente se van quedando dormidos en el sillón. Antes de caer dormido, Soul piensa en su vida ahora. Piensa en sus amigos, en las peleas y en las almas que junto y va a juntar. Piensa también en la joven que tiene en brazos y sabe que su sueño se cumplió.

Ya es libre.

**FIN**

N/A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado. También espero que la idea haya quedado clara, esto está basado en las páginas del manga que muestran un poco sobre el pasado de Soul. No quise poner que el odia a su familia, solo que siempre se sintió incomodo por no pertenecer a ese lugar.

Aviso también que esta historia y algunas mas que publicare servirán para formar un universo que desembocara en un fic largo sobre mi pareja favorita. Asi que vayan leyendo asi podrán entenderla mejor cuando salga.

Besos y por favor díganme si todavía sirvo para esto.


End file.
